


草莓蛋糕的曾经与未来 The Past and Future of Strawberry Cake

by thebaldingken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldingken/pseuds/thebaldingken
Summary: 关于半藏对草莓蛋糕的喜爱的来源。故事发生在半藏进入守望先锋基地的第一天。A short story of Hanzo's preference for strawberry cake and the start of McHanzo. The story happened on the first day when Hanzo entered the base of Overwatch in Swiss.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 5





	草莓蛋糕的曾经与未来 The Past and Future of Strawberry Cake

# 草莓蛋糕的曾经与未来

## 1

半藏到达瑞士的时候已经是深夜了。

延误的班机带着一众疲乏的旅客落了地。他们拎着箱子，背着大包小包，寻找前来接机的人。抱怨声缓慢地挤满了安静的大厅。半藏拖着箱子，在人群中搜索着那个自称莉娜的女孩，按她所说，她现在应该在附近，举着他的名牌。半藏忍不住揉着自己还没适应的耳钉。

四下查看，他终于在后面的长凳上看见了缩在角落睡着的姑娘，写着“Shimada Hanzo”的名牌斜斜地搭在她的身上。如果不仔细看的话，半藏还以为她只是个身材瘦小的小伙子。

“莉娜·奥克斯顿小姐是吗？”半藏走过去，轻轻摇了摇睡着的姑娘。

莉娜的眉间皱了皱，睁开了惺忪的眼睛，看着面前的男人，迷茫地反应了一会儿，蹭地站了起来。

“岛田先生！对不起我睡着了……说好应该站在出口接您的，实在抱歉，我实在是……太困了。”莉娜说着，挤出一个不好意思的微笑，打量着面前这个面无表情的日本男人，“您看起来……比照片上时尚多了。”

半藏摇了摇头：“飞机延误了，这不是你的错，”他伸出手来，“反而是我应该说对不起，这么大老远地来打扰你们。”

莉娜小心翼翼地伸出了手，握了握，咳嗽了两下，尽可能从昏昏沉沉的状态中苏醒过来，给了半藏一个更漂亮的微笑：“好的，不讨论这些问题了，我们出发吧，不过现在太晚了，看来我们的计划要推迟一天。等到明天再跟您讨论这次任务的事情。能和在世最伟大的弓箭手合作我很荣幸。”

半藏抿了抿嘴：“最伟大谈不上，我不过是个雇佣兵。相比之下，我更在意的是约好的另一件事。”

莉娜当然知道他在想什么。

“放心吧，您会见到他的。不过这次，你们兄弟俩最好不要在基地里召唤巨龙。源氏跟我说过花村的事。”

## 2

半藏躺在床上，毫无睡意。

莉娜显然很累了。在刚刚的路上，莉娜已经睡着了很多次，头一点一点的，看起来就像是小时候课堂上偷偷睡觉的……

妈的。

其实这样的无眠的夜半藏已经经历了很多个。他很累，累到胸前时不时一阵抽搐，感觉自己下一秒就可以死去。但是闭上眼，他的眼前永远是那片散不掉的猩红。源氏躺在自己面前，惊恐地看着自己，眼睛里是无尽的不解与疑惑，嘴一张一合地，不知道是想说什么。

半藏希望他只是想吃草莓蛋糕，像之前的每次一样。而他现在躺在一片血泊里，像是泡在一摊粘稠的草莓酱上，源氏似乎说过这是他的一个梦想，那是几年级来着，二年级？无耻的小孩子只知道甜食的好，到头来还得当哥哥的去执行父母强迫他刷牙的命令。源氏无奈地闭着眼咧开嘴让半藏帮他刷牙，那个时候源氏每次都会疯狂狡辩……

半藏强迫自己睁开眼。

沉浸在这种情绪中毫无益处。无数人曾经对他这样讲。就像他的父亲发现他异常消沉之后，曾经劝他的那些话。可是父亲又能知道什么呢。半藏怎么也不敢让他知道别的什么。他是一个哥哥，一个沉静而理性的长子，优秀的代名词，刻苦努力，没什么别的情感，至少其他人都是这么想的。来拜访岛田家的那些人都或真或假地、开心地对父亲讲，半藏啊，真是块好料子，岛田家真正的未来啊，不像那个源氏。半藏每次都点点头，委婉地为自己的弟弟开脱，尽量地不失礼节……啊。不。

半藏开始头痛起来。

他爬起来，下楼走向餐厅。莉娜在安置他时打着哈欠说，如果他饿了的话，可以去楼下餐厅里面找点吃的，厨房是开放式的，冰箱里也有一些现成的食物，据说是一些——按源氏的记忆——合半藏口味的东西。尽管一点也不饿，但现在除了吃东西，他似乎没什么选择来转移注意力了。

餐厅里似乎还有一个人在。半藏停下了脚步。

餐桌旁的那人也抬起头看着他。一个胡子拉碴的白人，棕色的头发如果放在亚洲就是缺了什么微量元素，像小时候只顾着吃甜食的源氏。而这个大喇喇敞着怀穿着条纹衬衫的男人面前就放着一盘吃到一半的草莓蛋糕，草莓歪歪斜斜地勉强挂在奶油上。

“岛田半藏？久仰大名。”男人举起沾满奶油的叉子行礼般挥了挥，“杰西·麦克雷。鼻骨钉很漂亮，岛田先生。”

半藏点了点头致意，打开冰箱，发现里面并没有什么能直接吃的东西。他扭头看着刚刚又挖了一块蛋糕送进嘴里的麦克雷。

麦克雷的动作停了下来，僵硬地抬起了头。

“呃……抱歉，我不知道这是给你留的。我不知道除了我和源氏还有别人喜欢这个。”他把叉子从嘴里抽出来，尴尬地朝半藏递过去，“如果你不嫌弃……剩下的你要吃吗？”

半藏一愣，“扑哧”笑了出来。麦克雷看到弓箭手变得乐不可支，挠了挠头：“这话从三十多岁的人嘴里说出来，确实有点奇怪哈。”

半藏一只胳膊肘撑在桌子上捂着脸，边笑边摆手：“没关系，我了解爱吃甜食的人，草莓蛋糕以后还能买，我可不能抢走你的这一口草莓。”

麦克雷舒了一口气，挑了挑眉：“刚刚以为自己要失去这颗草莓，我还真有点儿舍不得。没吃到这颗草莓怎么能算吃过了这块蛋糕呢？”

弓箭手的笑声突然停了。一阵沉寂之后，麦克雷听到弓箭手极力抑制的喘气声。

他突然有点儿慌：“嘿，老兄，你这是怎么了……这颗草莓给你会不会让你好受一点？”他绕过桌子，坐到半藏身边，试探地环搭了胳膊在弓箭手的肩上，“老兄，我欠你这一块草莓蛋糕，吃了仅存的这口甜食，你的心情能好很多的……”

弓箭手再也抑制不住，趴在桌子上泣不成声。

## 3

伴着旁边迷迷糊糊的麦克雷在他肩上时有时无的拍打，半藏伏在餐桌上，安稳地睡了一夜。

梦里的源氏已经变成了他在花村见过的，那个一身金属装甲的半机械人，拎着一块小时候常吃的那家草莓蛋糕。半机械人裹着源氏小时候的衣服，摘下了面甲，一脸笑意。

“明天就能见面了，哥哥。我最后还欠你的那一块草莓蛋糕，已经还给你了。”源氏把手伸向他，“就像以前一样，草莓是你吃掉的，那蛋糕就得算你头上，轮不到我刷牙。”

“是啊，”半藏难得地在梦里挑起了嘴角，“是该我刷牙了。”


End file.
